


Merry-Go-Round

by seratonation



Series: Counter-Clockwise [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Super-Family, Tumblrs Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony take Peter to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> I gave in and wrote Steve/Tony + Peter fic. Inspired by [this post](http://permanentlyjetlagged.tumblr.com/post/23924252440/andrewgarfieldisdispleased-andrew-garfield-is) on tumblr.

“Dads, I'm too old for this.”

“Nonsense, you're never too old for the merry-go-round,” Steve said, from an equally, horrifically coloured pony.

“Technically dear, this is a carousel,” Tony said, holding up a camera, no doubt videotaping this whole embarrassing escapade, “Merry-go-rounds turn clockwise, carousels go counter-clockwise.”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He was sure the little girl a few horses behind him was laughing at them, a woman across the street was staring and subtly trying to point them out to her friend and he’s already pinpointed the three agents tailing them. 

“Why don’t you join us dad,” he called out to Tony instead. 

“Somebody needs to work the camcorder, and I don't trust your dad with it,” Tony said, making a face.

“Hey! I’ve gotten much better at technology, it's been 4 years!” 

“Yeah, but this is a prototype and you’re having such a great time-” 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Steve said, and got off his horse, around the fence, patting the attendee on the shoulder before taking Tony by the hand and dragging him into the ride. 

“No, I can’t-” Tony protested, but when Steve got back on the plastic horse and held out his hand, Tony pocketed the camcorder and got on the horse with Steve.

Peter could here the attendee whispering into his walkie-talkie and a response that might have included the word ‘owner’, or it might have been ‘iron’ but he couldn't help laughing at his dads. 

“That pony was not made for a grown man, let alone two,” he said.

“Son,” Steve started, but before he could continue the ride started and he had to steady himself. He didn't miss Tony’s knuckles whitening on the metal bar, or Steve’s supporting hold on his waist. 

His dads might have been ridiculous, but they were their own brand of stupid, loving ridiculous, and if he had to suffer a carousel ride every now and then, so be it.


End file.
